


First Dates

by Axels_Left_Pec



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol references, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Vanven, first fic i've written in uhhhhh a long time, no beta there's probably a ton of mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axels_Left_Pec/pseuds/Axels_Left_Pec
Summary: Vanitas isn't sure how he got so lucky as to land a date with Ventus, the little ray of sunshine from his Kendo class. But somehow it worked out.





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaoryEmanoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/gifts).



> For Saory for the Summer 2019 VanVen exchange! I haven't actually written in a fic in like....10 years. But I hope this one is okay!
> 
> I may go and add/edit some stuff later, I just wanted to get this out relatively on time!

Vanitas tapped his foot nervously against the pavement and checked his phone for what had to be the 50th time in a minute. Being early had been a mistake. He had just been so nervous, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t late, and instead had arrived entirely too early. Left to stew in his own anxiety. But this was important. A date with Ventus.

Vanitas still wasn’t entirely sure how he’d wound up so lucky. Still not entirely sure how Ven had agreed to this at all. 

They’d met a few months back, at the start of the semester. Well. He supposes they hadn’t officially met yet. Vanitas had signed up for a kendo class, to fulfill one of the general education requirements, and had noticed the bright ball of sunshine in class right away. He’d been animatedly chatting away with a bison of a man that Van learned shortly later was the TA for the class. Who even knew physical education classes had TAs?

The blonde had had Vanitas’ attention right away, not that Vanitas said anything or otherwise introduced himself. No. What would he even say? But he’d watched the blonde, small maybe, not as muscular as others, but quick and lithe.

No, they hadn’t actually talked until one day at the gym. Vanitas had found long ago that exercise helped with his stress and anxiety, and could frequently be found in the gym after classes. He’d seen Beefcake (Van was sure he should know the TA’s name by now - but he just didn’t care enough to remember it) in there often as well. Vanitas had been taking a break between sets when Beefcake and Sunshine had walked in. Van watched them for awhile between sets, Beefcake showing Sunshine some basics, before Beefcake eventually wandered off.

Vanitas watched as the blonde started on a set of machine flies, without the adjusting the spacing of the handles first. He winced and watched as the slightly smaller man stretched his arms entirely too far back to be comfortable. Although the angle provided a glorious view of his arched back and chest.

Van sighed, swallowed, and decided to head on over. He stopped just to the side of the blonde, who still hadn’t noticed his presence.

“You’re doing that wrong,” Van deadpanned, causing the other to jump.

“Oh! Wh...um...I am..?”

The blonde let go of the handles and scratched his head sheepishly.

“Yeah. You are. Here,” Vanitas grunted reached for a knob and pulled one of the handles so it was in a more proper position, “These were too far back.”

“Oh, um, thank you. I haven’t really used any of these machines before,” the blonde chuckled nervously.

Vanitas grunted.

“Say, don’t we have class together?”

And to this day Van wasn’t sure how it happened, but he’d wound up exchanging names with the blonde, and agreeing to “see you later”.

The next time kendo class rolled around, the blonde had bounced up and greeted him enthusiastically. And would often skip over to say hello and chat a bit at the gym.

Ventus - Ven, as he preferred to be called - did most of the talking. Vanitas grunted or hummed in response. Sometimes giving short answers. It never seemed to bother Ven. Then one day, Ven had invited Vanitas out to some after-class coffee. It was something Ven and the Beefcake (his name was Terra, Vanitas quickly learned) often did after class. 

Vanitas wasn’t sure how or why he agreed. But he’d found himself tagging along on the coffee outing. He was surprised to learn that this little ball of sunshine drank his coffee strong and black. Vanitas had fully expected him to order something brightly colored and pumped full of sugar, and mentioned as much.

“Nope!” the blonde had chirped, “I need the strong shit to get me through the day.”

Well. Wasn’t he just full of surprises.

Vanitas wound up tagging along on a few more coffee outings. Often times another blue-haired friend of Ven’s would show up as well. 

Then eventually an invitation to lunch was extended. And then offers to study. Though he responded with noncommittal grunts and nods,Vanitas found himself unable to turn down the invitations. He found himself relaxed around the chipper blonde. Thought the presence of the other two was a bit awkward. Vanitas was just never good with people. Not like his brother.

Then eventually one day, an invitation to hangout had been extended. Another shoulder shrug and a grunt.

“Great! We’ll meet here and can walk to Terra’s place. Around 7-ish. Here, let me give you my number.”

And Vanitas had walked away a bit light headed, and with an odd sensation of wanting to skip.

The night was supposed to be one of just watching movies. And Vanitas wasn’t fond of the first pick - _The Sound of Music_. Apparently it was a favorite of Beefcake’s. Go figure. But Ven apparently enjoyed musicals, so Vanitas didn’t say much.

And then the blue-haired woman had showed up with several grocery bags of wine in tow.

“I thought we could make it interesting,” she had said, “take a drink every time a church is in the frame.”

And that’s how Vanitas learned that the first few minutes of The Sound of Music was almost exclusively just shots of various churches, and that one can get very drunk very quickly on cheap grocery store wine. And that the movie was much more interesting when Ven’s head had nestled comfortably against his shoulder not even 10 minutes into it.

By the time the movie was done, they were very well drunk. Except, somehow, the bluenette. She just seemed pleasingly buzzed.

Vanitas didn’t fully remember much of the rest of the night. They had continued to play the game. Watched a scary movie at some point. Ven had stayed snuggled up against Vanitas, jumping and clinging to his arm occasionally at jump scares. Next was a comedy, where the blonde had gone back to resting his head on Vanitas’ shoulder. The liquid courage helped Vanitas feel brave enough to lazily sling an arm around the blonde’s back and rest his cheek on the soft golden hair. It felt nice. Being this close to someone.

When movies were done, a cab was called. Vanitas and Ven both lived on campus, and surprisingly just a few dorms apart, so the cab dropped them off at the same area.

“Tonight wash fun! We should do it again shometime,” Ventus had happily slurred, linking his arm with Vanitas.

“You should do me sometime,” Vanitas had replied, still feeling warm and content and very much drunk.

Ven had stared at him with wide eyes, and even in his inebriated state, Vanitas realized he may have instantly screwed this all up.

“I-I mean,” the gears in his head turned. How could he salvage this?

“A date. We should do. A date. Sometime.”

He patted himself on the back. Saved it. Then immediately paled. That wasn’t any better!

But Ven had blinked at him again and then smiled so wide, Vanitas thought his face might break. And somehow Ven had agreed to that. A date.

So here Vanitas was. Dressed up and ready to go to one of the nicer restaurants in this dumpy college town.

And more nervous than he maybe had been in his entire life. And still not sure how he got lucky enough to somehow trick Ventus into this. He was sure the blonde would cancel. But he hadn’t.

Ven had even texted Vanitas first to confirm a date and time. Vanitas had nervously suggested the only nice restaurant in town that he could think of. Again, not that there were many to choose from.

Vanitas checked his phone again. 6:00 on the dot. 

“Van!! Hey! Sorry I’m late!” 

Vanitas’ head snapped up to see the blonde bounding toward him and waving. 

“You’re not late,” he snorted. Mostly to hide how anxious he was.

“Well, yeah...but figured you would be early and didn’t want to make you wait. But I suppose I failed that bit. Um, anyway...should we uh, head inside?” the blonde offered a shy smile.

Vanitas swallowed. His head felt light. This was really happening.

“Uh yeah. Let’s.”

They were seated quickly and Van fidgeted, trying to find a topic of conversation. And failing miserably.

“So, um, I don’t think I’ve ever asked - what’re you studying?” the blonde asked.

Van blinked. Come to think of it, he’d never mentioned it to Ven.

“Psychology,” he shrugged.

Ven stared at him expectantly. Okay. He should probably expand on that.

“It’s always been interesting to me, getting into others’ minds. Trying to figure out what they think and how they work. I don’t exactly know what I’ll do with it… maybe some kind of marketing or something.”

Ven hummed and looked thoughtful. He asked a few questions about Van’s classes as drinks and an appetizer was brought out.

They fell into surprisingly easy conversation.Vanitas learned that Ven and his brother were orphans. Terra and his family had taken them in. Ven had been unsure what to do with his life, and followed Terra to university as an undeclared major. Was still trying to figure himself out. Hi brother had opted for another university and Ven missed him terribly. He showed Vanitas a picture and Van was surprised to see a set of identical faced staring back at him.

“Twins?” he asked, stating the obvious.

“Yeah,” Ven chuckled, “we used to like switching places to mess with teachers who couldn’t tell us apart.”

“I wouldn’t have tagged you as a troublemaker,” Van snorted.

“Yeah well, I’m not always an angel,” Ven had winked back.

Vanitas only choked on his drink a little bit.

Ven asked about Vanitas’ life, if he had any siblings (yeah, his younger brother Sora, who Ven demanded to see a picture of), hobbies, etc.

Time flew by and dinner was done before Vanitas was ready. He went to pay, but Ven was adamant on splitting the check.

“We’re both broke college students,” he insisted.

Once outside, Ven stretched, and spun on his heel “Dessert? I know a great ice cream place.”

Vanitas blinked. He had halfway expected Ven to make a run for it. But the blonde wanted to spend more time with him?

“Ice cream on the brink of winter?”

Ven shrugged, “Ice cream is good any time. Why not?”

Well. Vanitas couldn’t argue that. Ice cream it was.

And Ventus must really like ice cream because the place had a whole sundae designed just for him. Which he ordered. With two spoons. To share with Vanitas.

And Vanitas didn’t know what to do. So he ate in awkward silence as Ventus rambled about the place and relayed the story of how a whole sundae was created in his honor.

Vanitas was sure he was bombing this date. Not that he had, well, any others to compare to.

Stepping back outside, it had apparently begun to snow.

“Oh! Snow!” 

Ventus bounced excitedly. 

Vanitas hummed and looked around. And was hit with something in the side of the head. He yelped in surprise as Ven’s cackling filled the air.

“Got ya!”

Vanitas growled and scooped a handful of the snow into his hand, hurling it back in Ven’s direction.

“Just try and catch me!” Ven giggled, lobbing another snowball straight into Vanitas’ head.

Vanitas snorted indignantly and lunged for Ven, who leaped out of the way, giggling and pelting him with yet another snowball. Vanitas growled again and threw another of his own. Another that missed.

For how long this went on, Vanitas wasn’t sure. Ven leaping around in pure child-like joy, as Vanitas chased after him. Both chucking as many snowballs at each other as they could.

They wound up in a park close to the ice cream parlor, wet and panting for breath.

“Okay, okay, you got me,” Ven huffed, hands on his knees, “I surrender!” and he flopped unceremoniously to the ground.

Vanitas was quite sure Ven had landed the most hits. But he wasn’t about to let sweet victory go. He sauntered over to gloat, but quickly had his legs kicked out from under him, falling to his butt with an “oof!”

“Sorry,” Ven giggled, “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

Vanitas growled again, playfully, and lunged at the blonde, pinning him underneath. What he was going to do after that, he had no idea. He realized the awkward position and started to mumble out an apology and get off, when Ventus suddenly surged up to connect their lips.

Vanitas froze, eyes wide. He hadn’t ever kissed anyone before and wasn’t sure what to do.

He felt Ven stiffen a moment later.

“Sorry..sorry..I shouldn’t have - I just -” the blonde sputtered and started to wiggle away.

And that made Vanitas heart do weird flip flops. He wanted to do that again. So without thinking, he cupped both sides of Ven’s face, which got the blonde to shut up, and leaned in. He wasn’t experienced with this, so he was sure it was a bit awkward.

But Ven hummed, relaxed, and kissed back, bringing hand up to cup Vanitas’ face.

They broke apart for air a minute later, and Vanitas was able to take in Ven’s smiling face.

“Haven’t kissed before?” Ven asked.

Vanitas blushed darkly and shook his head, averting his gaze. Ven rubbed his thumb over Vanitas’ face.

“That’s okay. I can teach you...if you want..”

Oh. Vanitas wanted that very much. And found himself nodding enthusiastically before he even realized it.

Ven leaned up to kiss him again, angling his head slightly. Vanitas copied his movements, hesitantly.

“Great, I’d love to teach you. And it seems like you’re a quick learner.”

Vanitas felt his face heat up further and a warmth spread in his belly.

“But first, we should, ah, maybe go get warm and dry,” Ven chuckle.

It was only then that Vanitas really realized how absolutely drenched he was in melted snowball.

"Okay, Sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Oh, uh..." Vanitas blushed and turned away, only to feel a peck at his check.

"I like it."

Ven stood and offered his hand to Vanitas. They dusted off, then Ven interlaced their (very cold) fingers.

“C’mon, then~” he sang, tugging Vanitas along, hand in hand.

And Vanitas wasn’t sure at all what he had done right to deserve this. But he must have done something right. Because as they reached the dorms, shivering and still sopping wet, Ven kissed him again. Then, hesitantly, nervously, offered that Vanitas could come dry off in his dorm, if he wanted. Not that Vanitas’ own dorm was far away. But Ven’s was closer and would get Vanitas out of the cold that much sooner. If he wanted. Ventus had extra sweats, and the lounge had a fire they could watch a movie on while the clothes dried. If he wanted, of course. But no pressure. Just a thought.

And Vanitas was very happy to shut Ven’s babbling up with another kiss. Which was enthusiastically reciprocated and made Vanitas feel as if he could almost purr with joy.

And yes, warming up together did sound nice.

And besides. Vanitas was very eager to continue with his new education in the art of kissing.


End file.
